


Robin Tattoo

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [9]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Damian Wayne, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, older!Damian, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Damian has known you were his soulmate for some time now.  And it isn’t until he gets a little too jealous that you manage to put two and two together.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Robin Tattoo

The little robin had been tattooed on your side from the moment that you had been born. It was your soulmate mark, the thing that connected you to your soulmate and would help you find them. You often stared at it wondering who your soulmate was and what they were like. Would they be sweet and kind, or maybe shy? Would they be strong and confident? Thoughts were constantly swirling about what they looked like as well.

There were some worries as well. What if you never found them? What if they rejected you? There were rare occasions where one soulmate rejected their destined partner. It could be for any number of reasons, but it was very rare. Only about two percent of people rejected their destined partner.

And you didn’t want to be a part of that statistic.

Your friends tried comforting you and telling you that if your soulmate rejected you then they were an idiot for passing up the opportunity to know you. You would smile at them and tell them thanks, but their kind words did little to quell your fears.

Damian had always thought the robin was laughable. When he had lived with Ra’s there was something about it that seemed weird and strange. Why would he - the grandson of the demon - have a robin soulmate mark? It wasn’t until he went to live with his father and took up the mantle of Robin that he understood. The universe was weird like that sometimes.

Damian was now a freshman in college and he still hadn’t discovered who he shared the tattoo with. He hadn’t been vocal about wanting to know, Dick and the others had a tendency to tease him about it, but deep down he wanted to know who you were. Who was the person that was supposed to be the other half of his soul?

Seeing the tattoo had been a complete accident. He had met you through mutual friends and one day he caught a glimpse of the robin tattoo when your shirt raised up slightly. Damian had frozen in that moment, just staring at it until your shirt lowered again concealing the soulmate mark from view. 

You.

You were his soulmate. Your friends were currently at the beach, Damian had invited everyone to come stay at the beachfront house that Bruce had. It was spring break and instead of going to the overcrowded beaches that most crowded to Damian had brought you all here. It had been several months since had discovered your tattoo and he had yet to tell you what he was to you.

He remembered going to Jason one night, it was late and everyone else had gone to sleep, but Damian couldn’t shut off his mind and he knew that Jason would be awake. He was always awake.

“Jason, if I ask you something… will you promise not to tease me or tell the others?” Damian had hesitated, but he wanted to get his brother’s opinion because despite what others believe he looked up to his older brothers. He loved them in only a way he could.

Jason had paused whatever it had been he was doing and leaned back in his chair. Jason’s soulmate mark was on his wrist, it was his soulmate's name, Freya Andros. Some people had names of their soulmates, some had a shared image, and some had the first words a person would speak to their soulmate. “I promise,” Jason loved to tease Damian, but he knew when he needed to be a big brother to the younger member.

“When you… when you met Freya how did you know you wanted to tell her? I mean, I know it was easier for the two of you to find one another especially in today’s day and age with technology. But with everything that goes on in our life how did you know you wanted her to be a part of it all?”

Jason studied Damian, he had wondered if he had found his soulmate, he seemed on edge and there were times when he would check his phone and smile, a rarity for the young Wayne. “I wasn’t going to seek Freya out,” he admitted. “I thought having a soulmate would distract me from our mission. I covered my tattoo when I became Bruce’s adoptee that way people couldn’t trick me into making me believe they were Freya. She came to Wayne Enterprises one day while I was there and begged to see me. They wouldn’t let her in, but I knew she was there.

“When I died Bruce told me that she came to the funeral, that she was devastated. He said he had never seen someone look so broken before. And then I came back. When Bruce told me about her coming to the funeral, when I heard how it had affected her, I just didn’t see a point in not being there for her anymore. I was miserable without her before I died. Knowing she was out there, but not getting to see her, watching from afar to make sure she was safe was torture. She was right there and I could’ve held her. Seeing her face when I knocked on her apartment door, seeing the confusion and hurt and _relief_ broke me. I told her everything. I explained why I stayed away, it wasn’t because I wanted to reject her, it was because I wanted to protect her. She told me I was an idiot, but that she could also understand. I knew I wanted her in my life because I felt alone, odd seeing as how I have you and a whole group of kids that Bruce has adopted over the years. But I was missing something and it was her.”

Damian considered Jason’s words now as he watched you through the window. You and several of your friends were already outside playing in the sand. Billy stepped up beside Damian, “You’re not that subtle for a vigilante you know.”

Damian turned toward Billy and narrowed his eyes, “Watch it, Batson.”

Billy smirked, “Ruffling some feathers, Robin?” He started backing toward the door, “Maybe I’ll go join them and hang out with Y/N.”

Damian gritted his teeth, “Leave her alone.”

“See you later, Damian,” then he was out the door and heading your way. 

Damian couldn’t help the jealousy that rose inside him and the feeling of anger. He tried tamping it down, but when he saw you laughing and the way Billy was getting close to you he couldn’t take it. He stormed outside and pushed Billy away from you.

“Damian!” You shouted, but he barely registered it.

“You’re an ass, Batson!” Damian yelled. “You know that?”

You watched Damian, saw the anger and jealousy all over his face. He had always been like this when you were around and there were other men giving you attention. He would sling an arm around you or angle his body just a tad bit closer to yours. You hadn’t really thought anything of it before, hadn’t paid attention to the queues that he was giving you subconsciously. It wasn’t until just now, the pure anger and jealousy on his face when it clicked.

Damian was your soulmate.

You looked to Billy, the knowing grin on his face, the mischief in his eyes. He had known too. He had figured it out and was pushing Damian to tell you the truth. Which begged the question: why hadn’t he told you?

If he knew then what was stopping him? Was he disappointed that it was you? No that couldn’t be it because he wouldn’t want anything to do with you and you doubted he would get this angry and jealous with another guy flirting with you.

You reached out and took Damian’s hand, aware of everyone watching the situation unfolding before you. He looked at you when he felt you slip your hand into his. “Damian, come on,” you gently started tugging him toward the house, wanting some privacy from the others. 

He went willingly with you inside and once the door clicked shut behind him he said, “Y/N, I would like to apologize for my outburst, it was-”

But before he could finish his sentence you were wrenching his shirt up to see the robin tattoo. Seeing it, actually seeing it there, made you pause. Your eyes were locked on the delicate design of the bird, the way it matched yours completely. Your gaze traveled up to his eyes and you saw pain there. “Were you ashamed?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

“What? No,” he said, of course, you would think that. “There is so much I need to explain, but I can’t do it here. Not when there are so many people around. Not when we’re not… alone.”

You let go of his shirt, “I need to go.” You turned and darted up the stairs to your room where you slammed the door shut and crawled into the shower to cry.

Damian ran a hand through his hair and began swearing in Arabic. This is not how he had seen this going. Feeling eyes on him he turned to the windows to see everyone trying to act like they hadn’t just been spying on them. Billy was the only one still looking at him with no remorse written on his face. Damian would deal with him later, but for now he had to figure out how to fix things with you.

You hadn’t come down for meals, but one of your friends had brought you dinner. They asked if you were okay and you told them you would be. You had wanted to ask about Damian and see how he was, but then you remembered that you were mad at him and didn’t want to know. You didn’t want to think about him.

You were staring up at the ceiling when there was a knock on your door, “Y/N?” Damian’s voice drifted in and it caused you to sit up quickly, your eyes wide as you looked toward your door. “I know you’re not asleep. May we please talk?”

You wanted to tell him to shove off, but you also wanted answers and you would only be able to get those if you let him in. Slowly you rose from your spot on the bed and opened your door. He seemed relieved that you had and stepped aside to let him in. You wondered if anyone else was awake and going to try and listen in on your conversation.

“They all went out,” Damian said as if he had read your mind. “I waited to make sure they were all gone before coming here.”

You climbed back onto the bed and watched as he perched himself on the side, unsure if he should be close to you or not. “You said that we needed to talk, so talk.”

Damian glanced at you, a hint of a smile on his face, but it was gone before you even really registered it. “First let me say I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be my soulmate,” he released a breath and squeezed his hands into fists. “I’ve known for a couple of months now, and I debated telling you the moment I saw it. But my life is, how do I put this? Complicated?”

“Everyone’s lives are complicated, Damian,” you told him. “Life isn’t easy.”

He snorted, “You’re not wrong, but there are certain factors that make my life a bit more complicated than most. Where should I even begin? I guess with where I grew up.” 

He launched into his tale. He told you about growing up in the League and then coming to live with his father. How Bruce Wayne was Batman and he was Robin. He explained that he wasn’t sure if it was worth it putting you in danger, if he was being selfish if he told you the truth. Was love worth the pain of possibly losing you to something that could potentially be his fault? You listened to him talk and never once said a word.

You could see why he would be scared. He explained about his brother Jason and how he hadn’t told his soulmate and then he had actually died. He had wanted to save you from that same kind of pain because there was no guarantee that he was always going to walk away from a fight. He then told you that it was Jason who convinced him that he should tell you, that when Jason had been returned from the dead he had sought his soulmate out because life just wasn’t worth living it without her by his side.

He even told you about how his mother had once tried to kill Bruce’s soulmate because she had this delusion that she and Bruce were meant to be together. Thankfully, Selina Kyle was resourceful and had nine lives. But that had made an impression on Damian and he hadn’t wanted to put you at risk like that. You weren’t Selina and you weren’t a trained fighter like he was. Obviously Damian had been through a lot and he had acceptable reasons to be a little wary when it came to letting people in.

Damian then said that he had planned to tell you after spring break. He was going to take you to his favorite place in Gotham and just spill his soul to you, but Billy had had other ideas. You took it all in and when he was done the two of you were quiet. Damian waited for you to kick him out and tell him that after this trip you never wanted to see him again.

Instead, he felt the bed begin to dip as you crawled toward him and perched yourself next to him. You gently tilted his head toward yours and kissed his forehead. Damian froze at the feeling of your lips against his forehead, surprised by this. “Y/N?”

“I’m still mad,” you told him. “But like your brother’s soulmate, I can understand. I still think it should have been my choice to tell you whether or not I wanted to be with you or not.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he told you. “But let me make it up to you.”

“Okay,” you smiled at him and Damian thought that he had never experienced so much happiness as seeing his soulmate smile at him like that.

You pulled him back and the two of you curled up together under the covers, Damian gently kissing your head and telling you more stories of his family. You listened wanting to know the things that no one else knew about him.

The rest of the trip went by a lot more smoothly and the others weren’t surprised when they finally caught a glimpse of the matching tattoos on y’alls sides. Billy elbowed Damian and gave him a look like ‘you’re welcome’ and Damian knew he was going to have to teach him a lesson when they made it home.

When you made it back to Gotham you met his family and instantly fell in love with Alfred. The kind older man took you under his wing and showed you how to patch up Damian if he was ever hurt and treated you like a granddaughter. His presence was calming especially on the nights when Damian was on patrol or on a mission.

Jason’s soulmate, Freya, was also a huge help, the two of you bonded over shared experiences given who your soulmates were. And you slowly became more comfortable with them all and considered them family.

One night Damian took you to one of the rooftop balconies of Wayne Enterprises and you could swear that you could see the whole city from this vantage point. As he held you that night you wondered what the future would bring for the two of you, but you hoped that it would be good for the two of you and that you could hold onto this happiness forever.


End file.
